heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Jackson
'Sally Jackson '''is a supporting character in the mythological series of books by Rick Riordan, appearing in ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus ''and ''The Trials of Apollo. Background At five years old, Sally lost her parents, Estelle and Jim Jackson, in a plane crash. She was taken care of by her uncle, Rich, who did not have time for her. Sally was forced to drop out of high school to take care of her uncle but he died of cancer. She later met Poseidon when she was on the beach and saw through the mist. Together, he had an affair with Sally, who became pregnant with their son. She later married Gabe Ugliano to protect her son, Perseus from monsters and sent him away to boarding schools to protect him from his stepfather and other monsters. Abilities * 'Expert Marksman: '''It is revealed Sally is an expert markswoman, being able to handle a shotgun when she participated in the Battle of Wikipedia:ManhattanManhattan and managed to kill the giants. * '''Mist: '''Sally can see through the Mist, as she was able to see Poseidon (Riordan)'s trident. Personality Sally is a warm, kind and caring mother who raised her son full of compassion and love. Sally is protective of her son. For instance, she sent Percy to Yancy Academy and the other boarding schools. She only married Percy's stepfather, Gabe Ugliano because it was the only way to mask Percy's scent and protect her from other monsters. Sally is extremely supportive of Percy, as she told him that he was getting older and doesn't need to ask him for permission. She encouraged him to go on the quest to save Annabeth. She was often abused by Gabe Ugliano, however, she finally stood up to him and turned him into a statue with Medusa's head. iHowever, her darker side was that she also used the head to turn Gabe's and his poker buddies' boddies to stone with Medusa's head. She is very similar to Poseidon's mother and Percy's grandmother, Rhea, and one of the reasons that Poseidon fell in love with her was that he reminded her of his mother. After Apollo met her for the first time in ''The Hidden Oracle, he saw why Poseidon fell in love with her, as she had compassion, strength, and beauty and saw she could provide gods with companionship, thinking her as an equal. Physical Appearance Sally is a strikingly beautiful woman. She has a smile as warm as a quilt, blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light, and long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, but Percy stated that he never thought of her as old. Her scent is like chocolate, licorice, and everything else one would find in a candy shop. When Apollo met her for the first time, he noted how attractive Sally was, and that her bright eyes, her quick smile, and her sense of fashion made her look younger despite the grey streaks in her hair. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' ''The Lightning Thief'' Sally has been living in New York with her son attending Yancy Academy. She works at Sweet on America, a candy workshop, is revealed to like blue food and married to Gabe Ugliano so that monsters could stay away from Percy. However, Gabe was abusive towards Sally whenever Percy was not around. She and Percy go on vacation, back to the beach where she and Poseidon met. Percy attempts to ask about his father, but Sally just mentions how she met. In the middle of the night, Grover finds Sally and Percy. She is abducted by the Minotaur and then given to Hades in order for Percy to come to the Underworld. Percy is unable to rescue her and retreats to Camp Half-Bloods and allowed to go on his quest with Grover and Annabeth Chase. At first, Percy is unable to save her when Hades is revealed not to be the person behind the thefts of the Lightning Bolt, but Percy manages to return the Helm of Darkness and avoid World War III. Hades puts his end of the bargain and sends Sally back home. After Percy returns, Sally and her son are reunited. Percy realized that Gabe had been hitting his mother for years because he saw her flinch when Gabe raised a hand to strike her her). He goads her to stand up by giving Poseidon giving her Medusa's head. Sally uses it to turn Gabe and all his poker friends to stone. This causes her to get money for tuition in NYU and to gain a new apartment for her and Percy. ''The Sea of Monsters'' Being in contact with Chiron, she is uneasy about letting Percy return to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. She is actually relieved and excited for Percy because he didn't get expelled and makes him blue waffles and eggs. However, her son later disappears that day with Annabeth and Tyson. She is at first worried, but does not stay mad for long, relieved to seeing Percy was okay. ''The Titan's Curse'' Sally first appears when she takes Percy, Annabeth and Thalia to a school where Grover found two demigod sdiblings, Nico and Bianca. At camp, Percy contacts Sally to let her know she is coming home. However, Sally encourages him to go save Annabeth. Percy contacts his mother again and sees her with Paul, but he tells her that he is happy for her and Paul ''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' She is said to be finding a new job. She could see through the Mist and mentioned that it was what caused Poseidon to be in love with her. During Percy's fifteenth birthday party, Sally is shocked to see Poseidon has come to visit his son. After Tyson calls Poseidon "Daddy" too, Paul (a little disturbed by his girlfriend's former lover showing up) looks at Sally confused, but she confirms that Tyson is not her son too. ''The Last Olympian'' Sometime in between The Battle of the Labyrinth ''and ''The Last Olympian '' it is revealed that Sally re-married Paul and he has treated her with kindness. She and Percy tell Paul of the existence of the Greek gods and that Percy is a demigod son of Poseidon. To both their shocks, Paul is okay with it and doesn't freak out like Percy thought he would. In order to become invulnerable to combat Kronos, he and Nico visit Sally to get her blessing for him to bathe in the River Styx. Though she gives him her blessing, she voices her concern for her son. Percy assures her that once the battle is over, he will have the sky over New York light up blue, signalling his survival. She and her husband are seen fighting giants, where she is using a shotgun to kill them. The Heroes of Olympus For most of the series, Sally and Annabeth grieved together when Percy could not be found. ''The Trials of Apollo In this book series, it is revealed that Sally and Paul are expecting a baby girl, and they named her Estelle. Relationships Poseidon Poseidon had an affair with Sally sometime during the winter and together, they had Percy together. However, he was forced to leave her before so he would not abandon his godly duties. Percy Jackson Poseidon and Sally are reunited together through the love of their son, Percy. She is fiercely protective of Percy, which was why she married Gabe Ugliano and why she sent him away to Yancy Academy to keep him safe. She is ultimately supportive of him, as she encouraged him to save Annabeth from the Titans and Luke. Paul Blofis Sally first met Paul sometime during The Titan's Curse, and it is revealed they are dating. Though Percy is a bit disturbed by it, he is glad that she makes them happy. They were married together by The Last Olympian and had a daughter together. Gallery Catherine_Keener_protraying_Sally_Jackson_in_The_Lightning_Thief_film.jpg|Sally as she appears in The Lightning Thief film. Sally film.jpg SALLY rr.png Trivia * Sally doesn't like riding airplanes because Percy is the son of Poseidon (who is Zeus' bitter rival), because they couldn't afford it, and because her parents died in a plane crash. * She was skilled in Greek myths, as she named her son after Perseus (who did not have a tragic ending) and the effects of Medusa's head and about the Minotaur. * She makes blue foods on occasions. * Blue is her favorite color, which is also the color of the ocean. Category:Females Category:Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters Category:Heroines Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Humans